Almost Everything
by simplieirresistable
Summary: New girl in town, new relationships, new problems,TylerOC
1. Awkward Moments Define My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.

Relationships: TylerOC

_**FRIDAY**_

It was quickly approaching the last half of class. It was a sunny Friday afternoon and the students began getting rowdy, just waiting for last period to finish. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid had been sitting in class listening to their monotone teacher talking about various authors they should be aware of for their final examination.

Caleb had been listening attentively and took notes, while the others all dozed off. Suddenly, Reid awoke to a voice of Marica Xavier, who was sitting beside him. She had whispered something into his ear, and then gave him a big smile.

Reid then turned to the other guys and whispered "Hey, party at Andrew Marques' house. Seven o'clock," a big grin came across his face.

"Mr. Garwin," the teacher said, giving Reid a stern look, "is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Reid's smile grew even wider, "Uh, yes! Party at Andrew Marques' house, seven o'clock."

The students all laughed, but Caleb and Pogue had shook their heads, not approving of Reid's joke.

"Thank you Mr. Garwin for that announcement," the teacher responded with a stern look as he continued.

Class finally ended, and the students were all rushing into the hallway. Caleb was still packing up his book and pens while Reid spoke.

"Are you guys going to Andrew's party? You know it's going to be good." Reid said.

Caleb, Pogue and Tyler looked at each other and nodded. Andrew's parties were always good. Andrew would have a party at least every weekend. The Son's knew Andrew through the swim team.

After school, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler went home to get ready for the party. When it got around seven o'clock, Caleb and Pogue had left to go to the party while Tyler went to get Reid from the dorms.

Tyler and Reid walked into Andrew's house a half hour after Caleb and Pogue had arrived. Reid was wearing dark blue jeans with a long sleeve dark green shirt. He was also wearing his black beanie and black fingerless gloves; as well as black sneakers. Tyler was wearing dark blue jeans with a black shirt under a navy blue jacket. He also wore these blue and white converse sneakers.

Tyler and Reid walked in and saw Caleb with Pogue, Andrew and a girl that they had never seen before. Reid knew most of the girls at Spencer Academy, and he swore that he would have remembered _this_ girl, if she sent to Spenser.

She was an attractive girl. She had light brown hair that was wavy and fell to just below her neck. She wore black pants that hugged her body to show off her curves; she also wore a brown long sleeve shirt over a white tank top. She had a petite frame, her height was 5'0. She had dark green eyes with a little bit of brown that fit nicely with her fair skin. She wore this amazing smile, with the cutest dimples.

"You guys are finally here," Andrew spoke, over excited, Reid could tell that Andrew already had a couple of beers. Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen.

"Shit, uh…I should go check on that," Andrew spoke, with a sudden change in his attitude. He turned to the girl standing beside him and said, "Stay here, you'll be fine".

Awkwardly, the girl agreed while Andrew left. For a couple of seconds, nobody said anything, then Reid spoke.

"I'm Reid, Reid Garwin" Reid said extended his hand, greeting the girl.

"I'm Eva," the girl spoke, extending her arm out to greet Reid, she then looked at Tyler and spoke, "and you are?"

"Tyler," Tyler replied, shy. Once again, there was an awkward silence.

Caleb finally spoke, "So Eva, I um…I've never seen you before, are you new in town?"

"Yah. I just moved in with Andrew's family," Eva replied.

The guys eyes widen. And bluntly Reid asked "Are you guys dating or what?"

Eva's eyed the guys in shock almost in disgust.

"He's my cousin," she laughed it off, "My parents like to travel a lot, and they felt that I was just in the way. So basically they got tired of having me around, and felt that they would have better trips without me. So they moved me her…"

She then paused, almost in shock.

"I don't know _why_ I told you that. But anyways…" she trailed off. Just then Aaron Abbott walked into the house. He walked into the room as if he owned the place. He stopped at the doorway with his boys, and looked around the room, scouting out his target. Then he eyed her, he had seen Eva. He made his way over to Eva with Kiera following him like a lost puppy. He nudged Reid out of the way, and Reid tried to retaliate, but Tyler held him back. Aaron's friends, even stepped in between Reid and Aaron.

Aaron looked Eva up and down and said, "Hi. I'm Aaron Abbott".

Eva knew about Aaron, how he thought he was the shit, and that Kiera was attached to him like an extra limb. She smiled her sweet smile and replied, "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

Aaron looked shocked, he's usually not address like that, and even worse was he was humiliated in front of his boys _and_ the Ipswich boys.

"Well usually hot girls are impressed by me…Scratch that, most girls are impressed by me," Aaron said, with a cocky smirk and laughing.

The Ipswich boys were amused; Caleb had even choked on a sip of his drink.

"Well I'm not like most girls," Eva replied, putting her hand on her hip, "Besides, I'm sure that your girlfriend over there wouldn't want you to flirt with another girl right in front of her." Eva stated, acknowledging Kiera who was standing just behind Reid and Aaron, while eying Caleb.

Aaron leaned one hand on the wall behind Eva and leaned in to whisper in Eva's ear, "She's not my girlfriend." Then he winked.

Eva smiled her sweet smile once again and spoke "Well, in that case-", she then leaned into Aaron and whispered just loud enough for the Ipswich and Aaron's friends to over hear, "I'm still not interested."

By now Caleb and Pogue began to stand up on the stairs, almost in defense for Eva; Reid and Tyler were also beginning to get defensive, slightly twitching and just waiting for Aaron to make a move so that they could make their move. Just then, Aaron had griped Eva's arm. Aaron was the type of guy who never heard 'no'. The Ipswich boys knew it Aaron wouldn't take rejection well, but it still came to them as a bit of a shock, for him to grab a girl like that. Eva's eyes grew wider, kind of in a fascinated but also shocked expression.

"I always get my way," spoke Aaron while gritting his teeth; with anger in his eyes which were now fixated on Eva.

Caleb took a step down the stairs to come to Eva's defense, and Pogue followed suit; Tyler and Reid even shoved some of Aaron's friends out of their way. But Eva put her hand up to stop them from moving any further. Her eyes which were focused on Tyler and Reid; who had even shoved Kiera out of the way. Her eyes had now met Aaron's and became fixated, with still shock in her eyes.

Eva looked at Aaron and spoke, quite sweetly, "Not this time." And she griped his arm and put him in and arm lock in a quick second. Now, standing behind Aaron and still holding him in an arm lock, she leaned close to his ear and spoke, with anger and determination in her voice, "Never, _ever_ touch me again. Understand?"

Aaron winced and nodded as Eva released him. Aaron walked off, once again, humiliated. He decided to move on to another girl in the room with Kiera and his boys treading right behind him. Eva turned to the Ipswich boys, who now had shock come across their face. Eva raised her eyebrow, wondering what they were shocked about. Reid read the expression on her face and openly said, "Holy shit. That was awesome, first of all, no girl ever talks to Aaron like that and second, that arm lock move was…unexpected."

"Thanks I guess,' she smiled, "I don't know, it just…happened."

Reid, who once seemed interested in what Eva was saying, turned around and had spotted a fit girl, with a super short miniskirt. He turned to the guys and Eva and said, "Time to make my move. See ya later. Oh, Eva, Nicky's tomorrow at 8:30-ish." Then he left, almost running after the girl.

Caleb then took a look at his watch and with astonishment said, "Pogue, we have to go pick up the girls. Sarah said she would be home by now-"

"And Kate said that her parents would be dropping her off at the dorms by now," interrupted Pogue.

Caleb and Pogue walked off the stairs said a quick goodbye to Tyler and Eva; and with that, Caleb and Pogue were gone out the door.

Tyler and Eva stood there, in awkward silence until Eva said, "So…who's Nicky?"

Tyler, who hadn't spoken a word to Eva since telling her his name spoke, "It's this really awesome bar that we go to, it has foosball, pool table, music and food."

Eva smiled, "Sounds interesting. I'll come."

Once again it grew quiet between them. Occasionally, Eva would take a sip from her drink and Tyler would scout around the room looking for Reid.

Then Eva said, "So, I heard that the Hummer outside is your car."

Tyler nodded. Again silence. He then felt someone grab his hand. Tyler looked up at Eva, and she had a small smile on her face.

"C'mon show me your car," she said, while dragging Tyler outside. They walked to the end of the extended driveway, gradually getting farther and farther away from the music and the lights.

They finally reached the end of the driveway and it was now darker because they were so far from the porch. Tyler took out the keys from his pocket and unlocked his car. Eva then let go of his hand and jumped into the passenger seat and closed the door. To be honest, Tyler had never had a girl in his car before; well, a girl that _wasn't _interested in Reid. Tyler sat in the front seat. Eva had turned one of the lights in the car. She placed her drink in the cup holder at the front. Eva then turned around to analyze the back seats of the Hummer. She had a huge smile on her face.

"This is…amazing. I absolutely love your car," Eva spoke, as she touched Tyler's hand, "My parents bought me a car too, it was kind of a _don't come back_ present. A bribe to keep me out of their hair; but my car isn't as nice as this one. Sheesh".

She rested her head on the passenger car seat, and just stared at Tyler. Tyler was still admiring his car's interior and then finally realized that Eva had started looking at him. Tyler didn't know what to do next. He wasn't sure what was going through her head, but he was quite fascinated by what she was thinking.

"You have really nice eyes. They're so blue," Eva said smiling.

Tyler was caught off guard, he is always shy and awkward around girls was really confused. Normally he would watch girls compliment Reid or even watch Reid hit on girls. But he was always the single one, the shy one.

Before Tyler could say anything, Reid had made his way down the driveway to Tyler's car. Reid then opened the passenger's seat and was shocked to see Eva.

"Eva! Hey. I thought you were back at the house. Um, baby boy, I have something to do at the dorm, can you drop me off?" spoke Reid.

Eva smiled a little smile and replied, "Nope, I've been here with Tyler. Just…hanging out," she then looked at Tyler and continued, "I should be going, to check on the party and such. See you guys at Nicky's."

Eva then got out of the car, and with that, Tyler had started the car and had left Andrew's party.

"Why are you leaving so early? What is so important that Reid Garwin has to rush to the dorms?" Tyler replied confused and with sarcasm.

"It got boring, the girl I was hitting on was more interested in Aaron…quite surprising actually," spoke Reid with a sense of defeat in his voice. Tyler laughed.

"So you really want to go back to the dorms?" Tyler asked, not sure if Reid was joking or not.

"Ya man. That totally killed my game tonight. I don't know, I just don't feel like going out tonight. Besides, the party wasn't as great," spoke Reid, again with some defeat in his voice.

They finally reached the dorms. When Tyler dropped Reid at the dorms Reid turned around and asked, "So what's the deal with you and Eva? Anything 'magical' happen between you guys in the car?" he said winking.

"Not really," spoke Tyler, clearly lying, but not wanting to talk about the awkward moment they shared.

"Oh well, you can make your move tomorrow night at Nicky's. Besides, she's a total hottie. I would tap that. But, she seemed more interested in you," spoke Reid as he started walking up the stairs to the dorm entrance.

Tyler smiled as Reid left. Had Eva really been more interested in him over Reid? If so, that would be the first ever for Tyler. Maybe Tyler _would_ make a move on her tomorrow night. _Not a chance, _Tyler thought. Tyler was too much of a timid guy to ever pursue a girl. Whatever, he shook off the idea and cranked the music as he left the dorm driveway and went home.


	2. Awkward Moments Define My Saturday

[ DISCLAIMER I don't own the Covenant

[ SUMMARY New girl; girl falls for Ipswich boy; one thing leads to another; just read

Tyler, Reid and Pogue were sitting in Caleb's living room when Caleb came down stairs on that Saturday afternoon.

"Your mom left you a to-do list. So let's go," spoke Pogue, handing Caleb a short to-do list.

"Milk, eggs, cold syrup, ruby red lipstick," read Caleb, still pondering over the last product on the list.

Reid laughed, "Well, at least she didn't want you to get her tampons. Lets get out of here man." They began walking to Tyler's car.

"Baby boy, hand me the keys," Reid yelled from the other side of the car to Tyler. Usually Tyler would complain and detest, whenever Reid was around (which was all the time) Tyler would never drive his hummer.

But this was a different occasion, Tyler was so caught up in his thoughts that he obeyed Reid and took the passenger seat.

While Reid started the car, Caleb (who was sitting behind Reid) tapped Tyler on his shoulder and asked, "Hey man, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I was just…nevermind," Tyler replied, finally out of his daydream.

"Alright," spoke Caleb he looked at Pogue and shrugged. Caleb knew that there was something wrong with Tyler, but he refused to push the matter any further.

Driving to the drug store, Reid said, "So, where the hell were you two last night? I thought you guys were coming back with the girlies."

Pogue smirked and replied, "Kate wanted to stay in."

"So did Sara," spoke Caleb.

Reid looked at both of them through the rear view mirror and shook his head in disapproval.

"Whipped! You guys are _so_ whipped!" Reid said, jokingly.

Caleb gave Reid a tap in the head for his teasing. They finally parked just around the corner of the drug store. They all got out of the car, and walked towards the drug store.

"So, Baby boy, you've been quiet all this time, what's going on?" asked Pogue.

"Nothing, I swear," Tyler replied, looking at the ground.

"He's such a liar," Reid spoke jokingly.

"Shut up Reid," Tyler said getting defensive.

"Woah, calm down there," Reid spoke, jokingly again.

Tyler walked a little bit a head of the guys. Behind him, the guys began talking, thinking Tyler couldn't hear them.

"It's about Eva, isn't it?" spoke Pogue.

"Guys, if he doesn't want to talk about it then we shouldn't talk about it," spoke Caleb with sincerity in his voice.

Ignoring what Caleb said Reid said, "Yah, its definitely about Eva."

"Dammit guys, I can hear you, I'm not deaf," turned Tyler with anger in his voice. The guys became silent. Knowing that they had touched upon something Tyler obviously didn't want to talk about.

Just as Tyler turned back around, he saw Eva walking in the same direction as the guys were walking. She was wearing her hair in a tight ponytail with wavy hair. Her top was a magenta t-shirt; she also wore dark blue jeans with white flip flops. Her outfit once again, hugged her curves just right.

"Woah, speak of the devil," said Reid pointing to Eva, in a lowered voice.

At that moment, Eva had dropped her purse on the ground. She turned to grab her purse and caught a glimpse of the guys. She looked somewhat shy but waved and smiled at the guys. She barely had any makeup on and, unlike the night before, she was wearing thin black framed glasses. Tyler seemed to like her without her makeup. She seemed more, real when she wasn't all gussied up. Eva stood there waiting for the guys who were quickly approaching her.

"Hey guys," she spoke, "Where are you guys off to?"

"The drug store. Caleb's running some errands, so we're helping," spoke Reid.

"Sounds good, I'm on my way over there, mind if I walk with you?" asked Eva, with a tiny smile, which seemed more directed toward Tyler; who was now barely making eye contact with Eva.

"Sure, c'mon." Reid spoke quickly.

So they began walking towards the drug store once again.

"So we hardly know anything about you Eva, where do you go to school?" asked Pogue bluntly.

"Well, as you know I just moved in with Andrew, so I'll be attending Spenser Academy," Eva replied as she played with her purse.

"Nice, so you know a lot of people now at Spenser?" Reid asked.

"Well, I met you guys, and unfortunately, Aaron. I also met Kate, Pogue's girlfriend and some guys from the swim team," spoke Eva with a sense of accomplishment, "Oh and Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend. I knew her from before moving to Ipswich. As well as some other people from the party last night."

"Ah, you already knew Sarah? How?" asked Caleb, curiously.

"Well, I used to go to a Boston X public highschool with Sarah before she transferred to Spenser. We weren't really close or anything, but I knew her back then," spoke Eva.

They had finally made it to the drug store. Still Tyler hadn't made a noise but seemed to have disappeared into one of the isles of the drug store with Reid. Pogue also seemed to have disappeared into one of the isles by himself.

"So, what is on your list Caleb?" asked Eva, nosily reading the list.

"Oh um, just milk, eggs, cough syrup…" spoke Caleb, who didn't seem to mind Eva's company.

"Ruby red lipstick?" said Eva as she finished reading the list with a bit of curiosity in her voice, "How about you look for the other stuff and I'll look for a ruby red lipstick."

"Sounds like a plan," spoke Caleb.

Caleb found the eggs, milk and cough syrup pretty fast. He went to the makeup isle to find Eva. There he saw Eva rummaging through some lipsticks, tossing some ruby red's aside and rubbing some on the back of her hand. Caleb approached Eva slowly.

"So what's Tyler's deal?" asked Eva, without taking her eyes off the ruby red lipstick she was smudging on the back of her hand.

"What do you mean?" asked Caleb, knowing what she meant, but wanting to see where the conversation would lead.

"Well, you know," Eva spoke as she bent down to put the lipstick back on the shelf, and picking up another brand, "Is he always um...awkward…I mean, shy?"

"Well, I wouldn't say he's awkward, I would just categorize him as-" Caleb replied as Eva continued to smear another brand of ruby red lipstick on her hand; this brand seemed to satisfy her because she stood back up and placed the lipstick in Caleb's basket, "reserved."

"Reserved? What do you mean?" asked Eva, slightly confused.

"Well, he's not very open about his feelings. He likes to keep to himself a lot. He's really quiet, not awkward. And as for him being shy? Well if your interested in him I could put in a good word for you, I mean, he listens to me and well to Reid too. But that's beside the point." spoke Caleb, as he walked in front of Eva, leading her to the cashier desk, "Listen, he definitely wont be the one to make the first move, so…"

The other guys had seen Caleb and Eva at the cashier desk and were making their way over to them.

Eva saw the guys coming and quickly turned back to Caleb and said with a smile, "I see what your getting at Caleb. I'm definitely interested in Tyler, but I don't know," she then looked at the floor, "But as for the good word to Tyler, please put one in. It would help a lot. Anyways, I'll see you guys tonight at Nicky's and thanks for the advice."

The guys had finally reached Caleb at the counter while Eva had already left the store.

"Hey where's she going?" asked Pogue, mainly for Tyler's knowledge.

"Eva had to go back to her house. She forgot something," spoke Caleb as he piled his items onto the counter, without making eye contact with the guys.

"Kay, this is boring Caleb. We're going to the car, we'll meet you there," spoke Reid with the car keys in his hand.

"Alright," spoke Caleb as the guys began to walk out the door, "Oh Ty, um…can I talk to you for a sec?"

Tyler paused at the doorway, then walked back towards Caleb, without making a sound.

Finally, Tyler looked up at Caleb and asked, "Whats up?"

Caleb desperately wanted to tell Tyler what Eva had told him, but he knew that Eva wouldn't want him to.

"You should tell Reid to stop driving your car…I mean, its not like he pays for gas right?" spoke Caleb.

Tyler was a bit confused. However, he thought about what Caleb said and laughed it off.

"You think Reid listens to me? He doesn't even listen to you…" Tyler spoke laughing.

Caleb shook his head, knowing that what Tyler said was right. He grabbed his stuff off the counter and him and Tyler left to go to the car. Once again, Reid drove, they were on their way to Caleb's house. Nobody said a word but the music was blasting.

Finally Reid spoke up, "So, Eva looked pretty cute today, eh baby boy?"

Tyler shot Reid a look full of anger, and in a quick second Tyler's eyes went jet black. Reid, who had a smile on his face, a second later was yelling in pain as he grab his arm, with one hand while still trying to drive the car with the other hand.

"What the fuck was that for?" Reid yelled back at Tyler.

"Both of you guys stop it, Jesus" Caleb yelled back at Tyler and Reid.

"Shut up Caleb, Tyler's such a pussy, he won't even acknowledge that she might like him. I know it, I read his mind," spoke Reid with an ounce of attitude in his voice, still clutching his aching arm.

"Get out of my head," Tyler yelled back.

Pogue, who was sitting there quietly finally piped up, "Well, Ty, you haven't told us what's been on your mind. It wasn't just Reid who read your mind."

"It's called privacy, and I think I deserve some," Tyler yelled, turning in his seat to face Pogue.

"Okay, enough!" yelled Caleb. Thankfully, Reid had finally arrived at Caleb's house. The guys sat in Tyler's car for a while. Everyone trying to cool off, from the little fight they had.

"She likes you Tyler," spoke Caleb. Tyler was looking out the window and then looked back at Caleb.

"What?" asked Tyler almost in shock, "You don't know that."

"Yah I do. She told me, when we were at the drug store. She's really interested in you," spoke Caleb.

Tyler was silent once again.

"Well, its not like he doesn't like her back," replied Pogue, who was looking at Tyler as he spoke.

"I swear to God, if you guys are reading my mind all the time, I'm gonna kill you," Tyler spoke angrily.

"That's real threatening baby boy, seeing as, we're all stronger than you," spoke Reid, jokingly but at the same time quite stern.

"I can take you on Reid, and you know it," spoke Tyler. The truth was, although the guys had all ascended before Tyler, he was still quite stronger than some of them. To be honest, he would be stronger than Reid and Pogue, after he ascends.

"Look, lets face if Ty. You like Eva and Eva likes you. She's a sweet girl and-" spoke Caleb.

"She's hot," added Reid, smiling and then winking.

"Thanks Reid, for your input," spoke Caleb, quite serious now, "Tyler, don't let this girl go. She likes you, and well…go for it. There's nothing else we can tell you." Caleb looked at the other guys for some approval but then Reid spoke up, jokingly.

"Actually, you could grow some balls," almost instantaneously Reid was thrown out of the car.

Reid's eyes were still blue but Caleb's were black as night.

"Garwin, that's enough. Give him a chance," spoke Caleb, while getting out of the car. Pogue also got out of the car and started walking with Caleb back to the house.

"See you guys at Nicky's tonight," yelled Reid, finally standing up, and dusting off the dirt that was on him.

On their way back to the dorms, the car ride was quiet. Tyler was still looking out his window and Reid was swearing under his breath to what Caleb had done. They finally arrived at the dorms. Tyler got out of the passenger seat as Reid got out of the car. Tyler got into the drivers seat, and had rolled down his window. Reid rested his elbows on Tyler's window sill.

"Your coming to Nicky's tonight right?" spoke Reid, Tyler nodded, "Don't make me come, hunting your ass down. You better be there." He continued while finally walking away from the car.

Tyler drove back home. The rest of the day was boring. The guys ran some more errands, but nobody really spent the day with each other. On a couple of occasions, Tyler had thought he saw Eva, wherever he was.

Finally, it was time to head to Nicky's. Tyler had once again picked Reid up from the dorms and was heading over to Nicky's. They arrived at Nicky's around the usual time everyone met there. Once they were at Nicky's, Reid had pushed his way through the crowded room to an empty pool table, to claim it. Tyler followed right behind, but was scouting the room for Caleb, Pogue and the girls. Tyler couldn't find them, so he grabbed a table beside the pool table Reid was at.

A half hour later, Pogue, Caleb, Sarah and Kate walked into Nicky's. They spotted Reid and then saw Tyler, and made their way through the crowd to the table. Sarah was wearing a cute light purple summer dress with black flats. Kate was wearing a black tank top with blue jeans and black heels. Both girls really hot, and Caleb and Pogue definitely knew that.

"Hey guys," spoke Tyler, who seemed to be in a much happier mood than earlier this afternoon.

"Hey," spoke Sarah and Kate, while Caleb and Pogue pulled out their chairs so that the girls could take a seat. Pogue then whispered in Kate's ear, and Kate smiled a gentle laugh. Then Pogue got up, and walked over to the bar counter. Moments later he returned with 2 baskets of fries.

"Good thinking, Pogue," smiled Tyler as he grabbed a couple of fries, "I'm gonna go, make sure that Reid doesn't get into any unnecessary scraps."

Before anyone could say anything, Tyler got up and made his way over to Reid. Not too long after, had Pogue and Caleb ditched the girls to pay foosball. About half an hour more, the bar was getting even more crowded. Sarah seemed to be scouting around the room, when Caleb got back to the table.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Caleb, with a slight smile.

"Oh um…nobody. It's nothing," spoke Sarah, she seemed to be eyeing the doorway. Just then Eva walked into the crowded bar. She was wearing a white shirt that fell off the shoulders, showing off a black tank top underneath; she wore black jeans and white sandals. She was now wearing eyeliner, that accentuated her green eyes and wore her hair pin-straight. She looked like a lost puppy. Sarah then smiled. Caleb looked towards the doorway and saw Eva, he then looked back at Tyler, who was caught up in the pool game that him and Reid were playing.

Sarah excused herself and got up, making her way across the room, to Eva.

"Hey Eva," spoke Sarah while hugging her.

"Oh hey, I couldn't find you guys," spoke Eva.

"We have a table over here, come and sit with us," spoke Sarah, taking Eva's hand and leading her across the room, to the table. As they made their way through the crowd, Eva could feel people eying her. Eva wasn't stupid. She knew she was pretty, and she knew that the guys in the room were eying her. She didn't mind, because she had only one thing on her mind, Tyler.

Eva smiled as she arrived at the table.

"Hey guys, look who I found," spoke Sarah, as she instructed Eva to take a seat.

"Eva," Kate, Pogue and Caleb chimed together.

"Sorry im late. I couldn't find the place," spoke Eva slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright, you're here now," spoke Kate, "So I hear your coming to Spenser. Sounds good. We'll all become really close friends." Kate spoke gesturing to Eva and then to Sarah.

"Awesome," spoke Eva, enthusiastically.

By now, the music was blasting in the room. Someone had popped some money into the jukebox and turned on I Love Rock n' Roll.

"C'mon Caleb, lets dance," spoke Sarah, "This is our song." Sarah grabbed Caleb's hand and led him to the dance floor.

Pogue and Kate began canoodling while Eva ate some of the fries. Pogue whispered in Kate's ear again, and Kate shivered with every breath. His hand was rubbing her shoulder.

Talk about awkward. Eva got up and said, "Going to see Tyler." Hoping that one of them heard her. But Kate nor Pogue showed any indication that they even heard her or seen her leave.

Eva made her way over to Tyler and Reid, who were still caught up in the game they were playing. Eva took a seat at one of the empty barstools beside the pool table. Reid and Tyler stood across from Eva, while Reid pocketed the eight ball, with a swift stroke.

"Looks like, you owe me 50 bucks, pay up," Reid spoke to a tall brown haired guy. This guy took out his money and counted it, looking back at the pool table, and slapping the money into Reid's hand. Reid turned back to face Eva, while counting his money.

"Hey Eva! When did you get here?" asked Reid who seemed shocked, but knew she had been sitting there for a couple of minutes.

"I've been here for a bit," Eva spoke, nonchalant.

Tyler looked up at Eva and smiled. He walked over and handed her a pool stick.

"Wanna play?" Tyler spoke with not as much confidence as he had hoped.

"I should warn you, I won a lot of pool games at my old school," spoke Eva, who turned to Tyler.

"Well, your at Spenser…Reid is awesome, he'll kick your butt," jokingly Tyler spoke.

"Woah, I'm not playing a girl. I can't take money from Eva, it wouldn't be right," spoke Reid with a sense of sensitivity, "Plus, there is this smoking hot girl at the bar," he continued, while looking at the bar.

Reid placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder and then walked away. Eva, then handed Tyler her pool stick and was about to leave, then she felt a hand gently grab her arm.

"Play me," Tyler spoke, as he handed Eva the pool stick, "I learned from the best, so I could kick your butt," he spoke jokingly again.

Eva looked at Tyler, contemplating if she should play him. She then placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out $50.

"Wanna put some money down on that?" spoke Eva with a bit of attitude.

Tyler pulled out $50 and took the $50 out of Eva's hand, Eva looked at him with shock.

"Alright, I'm down. I'll take that. Don't worry, I won't run away with it, I remember that arm lock you put Aaron in," Tyler chuckled.

_This is good start._Eva thought as Tyler began to rack up the balls.

The game was going well, and occasionally there were some friendly insults and teasing going on between Tyler and Eva. It was down to the eight ball. It was Eva's turn. She lined up the shot, and then stroked forward. The eight ball had sunk so gracefully.

"Shit, I lost," spoke Tyler, with a hint of sarcasm, pulling out the money from his pocket.

"I'll take that," spoke Eva with a sense of accomplishment. Eva started walking to the table and Tyler followed behind. Eva then turned around and placed her hand on Tyler's chest.

"Wait, you didn't let me win on purpose right?" spoke Eva raising her eyebrow.

"No, I wouldn't let you win on _purpose_. I mean…I tried and I failed. Plus your really, _really _good," spoke Tyler eyeing Eva's hand, and then making contact with her eyes.

Eva then glared at Tyler and then spoke, "Alright, I _guess_ I believe you." She then realized that she had her hand on Tyler's chest, and quickly removed her hand. She quickly walked back to the table with Tyler trailing behind. They arrived at the table, where Caleb, Sarah, Kate, Pogue and Reid were sitting. Unfortunately, there was only one chair left, and the seats around them were taken.

"Eva, take a seat," Tyler spoke, gesturing to the empty chair.

Eva shook her head and spoke, "It's alright, I'm going to get a drink and something to eat," she looked at everyone else. "Does anybody want anything? My treat.", she spoke as she flashed the money to the table. Tyler then sat in the chair.

"Haha, Tyler lost," Reid laughed hysterically.

"It was a close game." Eva smiled, as she looked back at Tyler, and winked. "Anyways, anyone want anything?"

Everyone nodded. Tyler was getting up out of his seat, and then spoke, "Eva I'll come with you."

"No it's alright Tyler, thanks anyways." Eva spoke while walking towards the bar.

"Dude, you are so into her," Pogue spoke, in a hushed voice.

"You guys are so cute together," spoke Kate while watching Eva leave.

"Baby boy," spoke Reid, with a serious tone, "You lost. To Eva? Tell me you did it on purpose."

"I couldn't take money from her. Plus, at first, I was gonna let her win, on purpose…but then, I saw how good she was playing and I wanted to play fair, so…I played-for real," spoke Tyler with a bit of shame in his voice.

"Guys, he's flirting, let him be," spoke Sarah, "It's cute. You guys are really adorable. I couldn't help but watch you guys while you were playing pool. I noticed you were checking her out everytime it was her turn".

All the guys gave a look of approval to Tyler. Tyler felt awkward. He wasn't usually the center of attention, and since Eva came into the picture, that's all he's been. While Tyler sat there quietly and awkwardly, Eva was at the crowded bar trying to get Nicky's attention.

"Excuse me…" Eva said politely to Nicky, who seemed to not hear her.

"Excuse me…" Eva said a little louder, still Nicky wasn't taking his eye off the glass he was drying off.

"Hey, Nicky," a stern manly voice said, beside Eva, "the lady would like some help."

Eva turned to the person beside her and wouldn't you know it, it was Aaron. Aaron looked down at Eva and then nudged her, "Well, aren't you gonna order?"

Eva spoke with a shocked expression, looked at Aaron and then looked back at Nicky and spoke, even louder, "Can I get medium fries and a large coke! Please!"

Nicky nodded and then went to get the drink and the fries. Minutes later, Nicky returned carrying Eva's food.

"Here you go," spoke Nicky, with his deep voice as Eva gave him her money. Eva smiled a nervous smile and then turned with her food in her hand, and faced Aaron.

"Here, let me help you with that," spoke Aaron, trying to pull the fries out of Eva's hand.

"You probably shouldn't," spoke Eva.

"Why not?" asked Aaron who seemed to be acting genuinely nice and sincere.

Eva looked at Aaron and then her eyes trailed towards Tyler and Caleb's table.

Aaron said, "So, you're here with Tyler and them, eh?" looking at his clenched fist.

Eva nodded.

"Well, I guess you should go and sit with them-" spoke Aaron, before he was interrupted.

"Aaron, are you harassing Eva again?" Reid spoke from behind Aaron, while fixing his fingerless gloves.

Aaron turned around and said, "I'm not harassing anyone. I was helping Eva out. Besides, why don't you go over to your table and just piss off."

Reid pushed Aaron into the bar table behind him. Eva, who was standing beside Aaron pushed Reid and Aaron apart, after she had placed her food on the bar table. Everyone's eyes were on Reid and Aaron.

"Reid, stop it!" Eva spoke holding him back, she looked at Aaron, who had anger in his eyes, "You too, Aaron!"

If Nicky wasn't paying attention to what was happening in his bar, then he was now. He got his bat and looked at Reid, Eva and Aaron.

"You two again, TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" Nicky yelled in his deep and intimidating voice.

"We're done here, Nicky. Sorry about that," Eva saying while grabbing her coke and fries and handing them to Reid, while pushing him in the direction of the table.

"What the hell was that all about?" Caleb said, who was standing beside his seat.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding, that's all," spoke Eva, still guiding Reid to the table.

"Was Aaron being a jackass again?" asked Sarah to Eva.

"Surprisingly no, he was just…wanting to help," spoke Eva, rethinking Aaron's behavior.

"He's an odd one," laughed Sarah to Caleb and Kate.

"I guess," spoke Eva with a slight nervous smile, "anyways. Here's some fries for us." Eva gestured to the medium fries that were on the table.

Everyone dug into the food. Tyler turned to get up.

"Where you going?" asked Caleb.

"Oh…I'm just going outside to get some fresh air," spoke Tyler with a smile. He was about to leave and the Eva stood up.

"I think I could use some fresh air too. Tyler I'll come." Eva said.

Tyler waited for Eva. They met at the bar and then walked out of the bar together. They left the crowded bar to the chilly summer night. It was beautiful out. There was a full moon and there were a couple of stars that were visible.

Eva and Tyler stood by Tyler's hummer, which was parked right in front of the bar. Tyler leaned on his car, staring at Eva. Eva stood on the curb just a couple of feet away from Tyler; she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Tyler couldn't help but admire how beautiful Eva looked with the moonlight and the light from the bar, hitting her face just right.

Eva realized that Tyler was looking at her and without opening her eyes, she said, "What?"

Tyler, who was in a daze, came out of his daze and then answered, "Nothing. I was just…thinking about what you said."

"I didn't say anything," Eva said in a confused tone.

"I mean before, in the car." Tyler spoke nervously.

Eva opened her eyes and said, "Oh…that. I-uh-I didn't mean to make it awkward or anything. I just…I don't know. I got nervous. And when I'm nervous, I tend to say random things. Sorry." She began looking at the ground, not making eye contact with Tyler.

Tyler began to walk towards Eva. He really didn't know what he was doing, but all he knew was that, he wanted to be close to her. Eva looked up to see Tyler standing closer to her than before.

"I was wondering. I'd really like to get to know you more, and well…I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, just you and me Friday night," spoke Tyler keeping his eyes locked with Eva's.

Eva looked shocked, and then a small smile appeared, "Sure, I'd love to".

Tyler spoke, "Great, that's…really great. Hey, look, do you want to go inside?" He held his hand out for Eva to take it.

Eva was about to take his hand, when her pocket began to vibrate. Tyler's eyes grew wide. Eva spoke, "Dammit. Sorry, that's my phone".

Eva reached into her pocket and flipped open her phone.

"Hello?" spoke Eva with a delightful tone which quickly turned into an angry tone, "Woah, slow down…what?...which one?...fucking hell…alright I'll be right there."

Eva hung up the phone and looked at Tyler.

"I really have to go, family emergency. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye" Eva said, and gave Tyler a hug, then kissed his cheek. Eva quickly walked to her car, and sped away.

Tyler walked back into the bar and back to the table.

"Baby boy where'd Eva go?" asked Reid.


End file.
